protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rock Against Bush
Rock Against Bush foi um projeto que mobilizou punks e músicos alternativos contra a campanha de re-eleição do então presidente americano George W. Bush. Foram reunidas músicas de diversas bandas em uma coletânea que procurou passar vibrações pacifistas e anti-guerra. Dois álbuns foram lançados, o primeiro em Abril de 2004 e o segundo em Agosto do mesmo ano. A coletânea recebeu algumas críticas por seu caráter eleitoreiro, dizendo que ela procurava endossar o canditado rival à Bush: o democrata John Kerry. Download * Rock Against Bush, vol. 1 & 2; Via Torrent Faixas: Volume 1 # "Nothing to Do When You're Locked Away in a Vacancy" - None More Black – 2:07 # "Moron" - Sum 41 – 1:39 # "Warbrain" - Alkaline Trio – 2:27 # "Need More Time" - Epoxies – 2:29 # "The School of Assassins" - Anti-Flag – 2:37 # "Sink, Florida, Sink" (Electric) - Against Me! – 2:10 # "Baghdad" - The Offspring – 3:18 # "Lion and the Lamb" - The Get Up Kids – 3:22 # "Give It All" - Rise Against – 2:49 # "No W" - Ministry – 3:13 # "Sad State of Affairs" - Descendents – 2:35 # "Revolution" - Authority Zero – 2:23 # "!Paranoia! Cha-Cha-Cha" - The Soviettes – 2:04 # "That's Progress" - Jello Biafra with D.O.A. – 3:14 # "Overcome (The Recapitulation)" - Rx Bandits – 3:43 # "No Voice of Mine" - Strung Out – 2:30 # "To the World" - Strike Anywhere – 3:21 # "Heaven is Falling" (Bad Religion Cover) - The Ataris – 2:38 # "God Save the USA" - Pennywise – 3:06 # "Normal Days" - Denali – 3:25 # "The Expatriate Act" - The World/Inferno Friendship Society – 3:02 # "No News is Good News" - New Found Glory – 2:58 # "Basket of Snakes" - The Frisk – 2:31 # "Jaw, Knee, Music" - NOFX – 2:31 # "It's the Law" - Social Distortion – 2:35 #"The Brightest Bulb Has Burned Out" - Less Than Jake featuring Billy Bragg – 2:04 Faixas: Volume 2 # "Favorite Son" - Green Day – 2:13 * # "Let Them Eat War" - Bad Religion – 2:58 # "Unity" - Operation Ivy – 2:14 # "Necrotism: Decanting the Insalubrious (Cyborg Midnight) Part 7" - The Lawrence Arms – 1:48 * # "We Got the Power" - Dropkick Murphys – 2:45 * # "Drunken Lullabies" - Flogging Molly – 3:49 # "Doomsday Breach" - Only Crime – 2:15 # "Gas Chamber" (Angry Samoans cover)- Foo Fighters – 0:55 * # "Status Pools" - Lagwagon – 2:36 * # "What You Say" - Sugarcult – 2:36 # "7 Years Down" - Rancid – 2:33 # "Off With Your Head" - Sleater-Kinney – 2:26 * # "Scream Out" - The Unseen – 2:48 * # "Violins" (Lagwagon cover) - Yellowcard – 3:33 * # "Like Sprewells on a Wheelchair" - Dillinger Four – 3:41 * # "Chesterfield King" (Live) - Jawbreaker – 4:03 * # "Born Free" (Live) - The Bouncing Souls – 1:45 * # "No Hope" (Live) - Mad Caddies – 1:41 * # "Kids Today" - Dwarves – 1:25 * # "Can't Wait to Quit" - Sick of It All – 2:09 * # "Comforting Lie" - No Doubt – 2:52 # "State of Fear" - Useless ID – 3:12 * # "I'm Thinking" - Autopilot Off – 2:50 * # "My Star" - The (International) Noise Conspiracy – 2:35 * # "Time's Up" - Donots – 3:24 * # "Kill the Night" - Hot Water Music – 2:42 * # "You're Gonna Die" - Thought Riot – 2:36 # "Fields of Agony" (Acoustic) - No Use for a Name – 2:45 *